mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CaptainCain
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SuperGalaxys (talk) 00:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) sssr first of sorry for the lack of bold the wiki software for ipods suck. anyway, i may need some help takeing nebraska, in either 2030 or 2031 depending onhow long kansas take . so i was hope you could help me by sebding 3000-8000 troops to attack from dakots. you will get land in exchange also ill need at LEAST 15000 barrels of oil in 2029 and possibly more in 2030. i will pay, but plaese be prepared to take these order NMinnesota went to war with me So, my invasion of Wisconsin has gotten serious. Minnesota has declared war on me. I am losing. Mind helping out your first ally? Spartian300 (talk) 23:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and if we win by enough, I want all Minnesota. Spartian300 (talk) 23:11, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Uh I'll scrape together whatever support I can for your war my friend, but I'm trying to keep control of my own state at the moment. CaptainCain (talk) 01:35, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't get Involved. trust me. You don't want any of this. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Ditto. I have no desire for any conflict between South Dakota and Minnesota.Shikata ga nai! 01:56, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to join in my invasion of North Dakota if you like. At present, it looks like a victory. Shikata ga nai! 21:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) No. I say you help the North. Either way, you can still make a Dakota Republic. Spartian300 (talk) 23:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC) That sounds fair to me. Shikata ga nai! 15:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's a vassal I created. Shikata ga nai! 04:34, December 14, 2014 (UTC) oh okay CaptainCain (talk) 13:57, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I'll do the algo Cain, I'm in too. Tech (talk) 06:04, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes i would like to cooperate, although i only want to get some of the west counties of Montana. IrishPatriot (talk) 09:46, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Cain, we need to discuss the division of Montana. Also, I want an alliance Tech (talk) 09:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Lemme explain this: I posted about invading Montana because I wanted to help you beat them. I didn't know it was yours already. Wyoming was my decision. And no, don't worry about Spar. I want to ally you. I want to help you, I'm not hostile. And lemme just assure you this: You don't have to worry about Spar, he isn't in charge. He only runs the Territory of Utah, he doesn't make decisions like this. So, allies? Tech (talk) 15:32, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad to hear about Spar but I gonna decline the alliance, such an action would likely place me on one side or the other (With Edge being on the other), I'd rather keep my group of regional allies and be sweden for a little while. CaptainCain (talk) 18:19, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Cain, good news here. I am currently trying to join the CoL(the coalition), and I need your support. So, would you support me joining? You don't have to worry about sides Tech (talk) 21:25, December 17, 2014 (UTC)